Talk:Total Drama Author 4
Please post avatars here! If you do, you get a surprise! XD --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 23:12, November 30, 2009 (UTC) What surprise would that be? -- Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 23:14, November 30, 2009 (UTC) The hall of contestants! I put pics of contestants' avatars' heads on the wall, and whenever somebody loses I remove the picture. It's a lot cooler than it sounds. XD --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 23:16, November 30, 2009 (UTC) And by avatar, what do you mean? Like a pic of me, or that thing that goes next to your comment in a blog post? -- Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 23:17, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Sort of, like this is (or was) my avatar. This is Sunshine's avatar. Does that make sense? --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 23:20, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Do recolors count?(i cant make my own)Holy fish tacos! Recolors are fine. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 23:25, November 30, 2009 (UTC) How do we get avatars? -User:KoopaKidJr. Re-color a TDI character or draw what you want to look like in the contest. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 23:32, November 30, 2009 (UTC) HOLY I AM GOING TO BE A RANDOM PSYCO IN THE STORY!Holy pie face! Where do we submit (or post) our avatars? -User:KoopaKidJr. Right on this talk page. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 23:36, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Would Archie count as my avatar? Turnertang 23:37, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I'll do my avatar now.--Merry New Year!!!! from GM 23:39, November 30, 2009 (UTC) WELL I GUESS THIS IS MINE Holy Pizza plane! Here's me. I did Tyler because he has the same personality except I'm good at sports XD.--Merry New Year!!!! from GM 23:51, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Here's mine (down below and im not a girl) Weblykinly 23:54, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I go and eat for 20 minutes, and when I come back, the page is created and 10 people have signed up...XD Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 00:00, December 1, 2009 (UTC) XD --COKEMAN11! THE END OF THE WORLD! 00:02, December 1, 2009 (UTC) EEEEEEEEEEE!!Here's my avatar!! Can't wait for this to start!!!--Cards777Is there any reason to involve the cops?? 00:16, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I finished mine! -- Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 00:56, December 1, 2009 (UTC) I'll do mine tomorrow. Can't wait to get started! --Goldenshane 01:17, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Me! --I want your bad romaaaace. 01:24, December 1, 2009 (UTC) MWA!----It's Zekey! That tuned-in kid with the jewfro! 01:30, December 1, 2009 (UTC) --The next statement is true. The statement before this is false. 01:48, December 1, 2009 (UTC) who will be the last person?Holy pig sheet Here is me! --Goldenshane 02:10, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Ok--Kenny's got a potato! It looks like Izzy! 03:55, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Can I make, like, a pre-chat thingy? Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 11:59, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Please make a pre-chat.--Merry New Year!!!! from GM 12:17, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Done my avartar thing. XD --NIzzy the Ninja knows, sees and 19:08, December 1, 2009 (UTC) How dare you didn't tell me! I'll sue with Sunshine! X(--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 20:46, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Why did no one tell me the page was up and signups had started? o.O Sunshine + Ravioli 20:52, December 1, 2009 (UTC) That can't be Benthegame unless Sunshine doesn't mind you using HER pic. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 22:04, December 1, 2009 (UTC) DUN. DUN. DUNN!!!! XD (Seriously though, unless Sunshine doesn't mind, you need to find another pic, dude.) Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 22:06, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Oh my gawd I AM A GOPHER!Take that!wait wheres the holy? I'm a Writing Gopher again!! EEEEEEE!!!!!! YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!! --Cards777Is there any reason to involve the cops?? 22:50, December 1, 2009 (UTC) I've been a Writing Gopher every time I've competed. -- Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 22:52, December 1, 2009 (UTC) wait you can start allainces(what is the use?) By Dan Green.no wait it's only Darkdonpatch DDPatch, Nalyd's gonna make a thingy and remove your picture if you're eliminated. Nonny, that's just weird.... Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 22:57, December 1, 2009 (UTC) I know, right? It could be the fates talking to me... Telling me that.... I'm destined to, uh, be a Writing Gopher forever? -- Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 23:00, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Me too, I've only been in 2 seasons, but both seasons, I've been a Writing Gopher. --Cards777Is there any reason to involve the cops?? 23:14, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Can someone tell me the point of Allanices? Holy Chicken Dogs! Can someone change the team names? Well, it's been 4 seasons and there getting old. So can someone change the names?--Merry New Year!!!! from GM 23:17, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Well, say you ally with Cards. You promise to vote together. If you've played the Best Game Ever, it's basically like that, but you vote together to make it farther in the game, and there's no rewards. It can be with more than one person, too. Though in this game, I would just rely on my writing skills to carry me through. Unless I suck, and then I would want some backup in the form of an alliance. Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 23:19, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ah and i know new team names(lol(not from real)they are The Killer Painters and The Screaming Pencils)Holy Ice cream bar I might ally with someone to ensure safety till the merge... *thinks* --COKEMAN11 has a mystery to solve. Talk to him about it here. 23:32, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Fire is burning yes yes whoop! hey look its a tornado*runs into it and comes back with Japan stuff* Holy Von kupper Dang it, I missed it! Soy Usitgz 23:50, December 1, 2009 (UTC) An alliance that agrees not to nominate each other might be helpful. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 00:30, December 2, 2009 (UTC) I have a feeling that this season will be good! Tdi Doin it for 00:33, December 2, 2009 (UTC) So Nayld who do you think is going home 1st? OMG I AM A PSYCO! I can't say since I decide who goes. XD --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 00:40, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Oh, I forgot then can you make the pre chat? I have finger puppets that are death weapons too any one want to see? No, sorry. We're not going to start chat until Sunday. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 00:55, December 2, 2009 (UTC) I have an idea!! If we want to change the names of the teams so bad, why don't we do this: Writing Bass and Typing Gophers!!! (LOL XD!) --Cards777Is there any reason to involve the cops?? 01:36, December 2, 2009 (UTC) That actually makes more sense. XD --COKEMAN11 has a mystery to solve. Talk to him about it here. 01:42, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Sigh... MMMbop doo-bop ba doo-wop 12:42, December 2, 2009 (UTC)